youtubepoopbrfandomcom-20200223-history
Republica De Curitiba Memes
Republica de Curitiba Memes(ou RDC Memes) e um canal baseado em uma pagina de memes no Facebook de mesmo nome ,natural de Curitiba,no estado do Paraná. O canal,criado em Setembro de 2016,teve o primeiro video enviado em 31 de Janeiro de 2017 e a entrada de vez no YTPBR foi em 28 de Novembro de 2017,hoje em dia ele se considera um pooper,mas ele continua fazendo memes. 2016 A Pagina foi criada pelo estudante Bruno Dias de Oliveira em Curitiba,no Paraná(dai o nome) em uma época que paginas de memes estavam na moda(como SAM,Memeguy1997).O termo Republica De Curitiba estava bastante em alta na época,pela Lava Jato e pelo Impeachment da Dilma Rousseff(presidente do Brasil na época),então em 4 de Julho de 2016 ele cria a pagina.O começo foi lento mas logo vieram as curtidas,sempre convidava os amigos pra curtir a pagina e logo,veio a ideia de criar o canal em 23 de Setembro,mas como seu PC ficou sem som,teve que adiar a entrada no Youtube pra 2017. 2017 Como o PC de Bruno estava sem som,ele decidiu que faria memes no celular,mas não sabia qual editor usar,pois editores de celular eram muito dificeis de usar.Decidiu então usar o Kinemaster,dai,em 31 de Janeiro de 2017,lançava um video bem basico,aroveitando dois memes que ele gostava,um video do godzilla dançando com imagens do 7 a 1 e a musica Sweet Dreams,da banda Eurythmics Mesmo o video sendo bem 'ruinzinho' na questão de edição,desse video até o primeiro poop,foi percebida uma certa evolução pro Bruno,pois ele descobria novas opções de edição,criando novas possibilidades de memes e ele tambem evoluiu com seus memes.O impressionante e que ele aprendeu tudo praticamente sozinho,sem pesquisas,tutoriais ou pessoas que usam o KIne. Bruno sempre gostou muito de Youtube Poops,mesmo antes da RDC Memes ele assistia(e ainda assiste)varios YTPs,tanto os BR quantos os Poops americanos.Um belo dia ele viu uma entrada para a collab do Homem Pássaro,do Brave Fencer,e como ele não tinha ideias nem força pra fazer "um poop do zero",decidiu fazer uma entrada pra esse collab,de começo pra alavancar sua pagina/canal,mas também porque ele era um entusiasta dos poops,e seria a chance dele de realizar esse sonho. O resultado foi o poop Passaro Homem,um poop bem simples(porque foi o primeiro poop do cara,não espere um SMWGO da vida,principalmente no KineMaster).Mas ele era engraçado e bastante fluido. Após essa entrada sem pompa no mundo dos Poops,ele encontra uma entrada pra Collab da Marcia 2007,feita no Kinemaster,pelo canal Rafael Plays.Ele deu umas dicas pra ele e logo fez seu primeiro amigo no YT.Ele então criou o poop A Marcia da musica de jornal curte uns menes zueiros.O seu segundo poop e um dos melhores na propria opinião,principalmente porque ele pegou uma source curta,mas conseguiu fazer piadas externas e ligar elas ao poop. 2018 No ano de 2018,a pagina esperava repetir o sucesso do ano passado,mas o que a pagina viu foi um BOOM da RDC Memes,um avanço nos videos e ainda um aumento de mais de 100% de inscritos. Mesmo com esse avanço monstruoso,2018 começou devagar,logo com mais uma collab do mesmo Rafael Plays,inspirado na collab da Marcia,o collab era da abertura do Jornal da Massa,ele foi o primeiro a lançar a sua entry JORNAL DOS MEEMS FRITOS. O poop que mostra que ele aprendeu muito sobre o Kine,mas errou na mão de certas piadas "COF COF UGANDAN KNUCLES COF COF".Um belo dia,RDC viu um poop do canal PedroLucasBR Pooper ,e pensando em alavancar as views do canal,e entusiasmado com a ideia de ser um pooper,chamou o Pedroso pra um ping pong na brotheragem,o PedroLucas aceitou o convite e o Round 1 seria do Republica,esse ping pong foi o primeiro poop dele sem um tema especifico,na duvida de que source usar,ele usou o video"Alguem Tocou no meu espaguete" do 007macaco,um video baseado no meme gringo "Somebody touch my spaguett" Baseado nesse video,ele lança o poop Espaguete Maneiro(Agora chamado de Espaguete com Poop.O poop teve um recepção mediana,mas nunca teve um Round 2 até agora Após essas duas experiencias,ele soube que PedroLucas(agora seu amigo),teve a ideia de uma collab de aniversario,e logico que ele participou,não só isso,criou o poop que ele mesmo sem favoritismo,considera um dos melhores que ele fez,tanto no pessoal,quanto no profissional.Gui Dancudo(renomeado pra Gui e suas Pingas no Kasinão).Esse poop mostrou varios momentos incriveis,uma piada sobre comunismo,memes do Alborghetti,a musica da Garnet(Stronger than You),Incendio no canavial,e logico,KASINÂÂÂÂÂÂO!!! Encontro com Kaya Pooper Se vocês vem o RDC Memes aparecendo na serie A Origem de Kaya Pooper,então aqui vocês saberão como ele e a Kaya Pooper se conheceram,e é algo nada a ver com a serie,mas com uma collab,e ainda sem o caminho deles se cruzar.Vendo uns poops por ai,ele deu de cara com a entrada pra Collab Nintendista da Kaya-Chan.Vendo esse video,automaticamente o levou a chamada dessa Collab.Como toda collab que ele via,ele quis entrar e logo decidiu procurar uma source interessante. Mas um probleminha surgiu,as sources nunca funcionavam no Kine(os arquivos tem que ser em 720p),depois de mais uma procura,ele achou um comercial do Nintendo Wii aqui no Brasil que mesmo parecendo que foi filmado na TV por um celular,estava em 720p.No mesmo momento,ele teve umas ideias,pegou umas sources e criou um poop em questão de horas. Surgia então o poop O Wii U ainda não conta,o titulo baseado na piada do Odiador(personagem do Colonia Contra Ataca)dizer que o wii u não contava como um console next-gen.Esse poop contou com piadas como a abertura da Sega(rival da Nintendo),o Kirby sendo chamado de kibe,uma piada sobre videos da abertura do Gamecube,um Rick Roll,um "send nudes" ao som da musica do CSI,e logicamente,a piada que da nome ao poop. Essa entrada... NÃO CONTA! Brinks! :3 Comentario da Kaya Pooper Depois da Collab Nintendista da Kaya,que foi um sucesso,ela foi alem,agora coma sua rival,a SEGA,criando assim a Collab Seguista.E nosso Carinha dos Memes,foi participar com o YTPBR-Virtua Poop,um poop curto(Menos de 1 minuto) onde a graça era ele ser "Do Contra",fazendo varias referências a Nintendo(Que nem na Collab Nintendista). Alem disso,na mesma épóca,RDC preparou o aniversario de 2 anos da pagina com estilo,com o YTPBR-Um Bully sendo bullynado(seu YTP mais assistido) e a Collab de Aniversario RDC Memes com 9 participantes No final de Novembro de 2018,se recuperando de uma desilusão amorosa,RDC lança(em sua opinião,duração e esforço)seu melhor Youtube Poop:Gumball e a Colher do Djanho.Inspirado no poop estrangeiro Gumball and Darwin time travel,feito no episodio A Colher da serie O Incrivel Mundo de Gumball,ele usando um episodio capado por causa de direitos autorais,ele fez um poop impressionante,nos padrões da pagina e de YTPs feitos em celular.Ele era completo,sem muitos palavrões,piadas classicas e modernas,enfim,um poop perfeito tecnicamente falando. 2019 Maior e Menor YTP Menor Poop:The shortest Soccer YTP(0:11) Maior Poop:Gumball e a colher do djanho(5:41) Poopografia 2017 2 Youtube Poops * YTPBR-Passaro Homem * YTPBR-A Marcia da musica de jornal curte uns menes zueiros 2018 24 Youtube Poops * YTPBR-JORNAL DOS MEEMS FRITOS * YTPBR Ping Pong-Espaguete com Poop (Round 1) * YTPBR Short-Temerzinho Temerzão * YTPBR-Gui e suas Pingas no Kasinão * YTPBR-O Wii U ainda não conta(collab entry) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Sidash vai a Esparta(Round 2) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Chach e suas Pingas Espartanas (Round 4) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Chaves numa Rave Mortal em Esparta(Round 6) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Sidashi Espartano com Memes Ruins Gelados(Round 8) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Insert Chaves Pong(Round 10) * YTPBR-Virtua Poop(Collab entry) * YTPBR-Um bully sendo bullynado * YTPBR-Boribiuders Aleatorios(Collab Entry) * YTPBR-Metal Yandere Solid * YTPBR Short-Queru Durmir(Collab Entry) * YTPBR-Eleições Randomicas do Paranã(Collab Entry) * YTPBR-XIS MEMES * YTPBR-Ele Daytona Rua 2 * YTPBR-Abertura Gran Prix 8000(Collab Entry) * YTPBR-Gumball E A Colher Do Djanho * YTPBR Timmy Pong(Round 2) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Timmy Poop com Vitas arruma Bandeira Azul(Round 4) * YTP-Peter do a short poop(collab entry) * YTPBR-Thomas e Seus Consagrados 2019 15 Youtube Poops(e contando) * YTPBR Abertura do Chaves:Pepperonni Edition * YTPBR-Time Fortaleza Dois Ar * YTP-The Lion King Poop * YTPBR-Turma da Mônica Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix * YTPBR-Minuto Zero da Copa do Heavy Metal * YTP-Baby Shark failed hunt * YTP-Playstation Got Nuts * YTPBR - PHINEAS E FERB * YTP Little Einsteins weren't big enough * YTP The shortest Soccer Y T P * YTPBR-Vaporwave Desarranjado * YTPBR-Um Trololo Diferenciado * YTPBR Ping Pong-Cotonetis(Round 2) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Cot(Round 4) * YTPH-Sr Pelo se vuelve un poco loco Collabs Realizou * Collab de Aniversario * Collab Formula 1 * Collab de Vinhetas Antigas(Em Breve) Participou 2017 * Collab Homem-Passaro(Brave Fencer) * Collab Abertura Marcia 2007(misterBpooper) 2018 * Collab Jornal da Massa(Rafael Plays) * Collab 13 Segundos(Metal Wave) * Collab de Aniversario(PedroLucasBR Pooper) * Collab Nintendista(Kaya Pooper) * Collab Seguista(Kaya Pooper) * Collab de Aniversario(RDC Memes) * Collab de 15 Segundos(PedroLucasBR Pooper) * Collab Eleitoral 2018(Brave Fencer) * Collab de Formula 1(RDC Memes) * Collab de 20 Anos de Family Guy(Goop Videos) 2019 * Collab de 25 Anos do Rei Leão(MarioLuigi YoshiWario) * Collab de Vinhetas Antigas(RDC Memes) * Collab Playstation/Xbox(KlutzyKat 236) * Collab Little Einsteins(Violet Radd) * Collab 10 Second Gaming Collab 2(ReakYTP) Ping-Pongs VS PedroLucasBR Pooper VS Pooper64 VS TudoBesta VS Calopsita pooper e pooper super pc VS Jean Pooper Hexapongs Hexapong{by Kush}(Pony Azul)(Round 6) Category:Poopers Category:Poopers Undergrounds Category:Páginas sobre Memes Category:Facebook Category:Youtube Poop Brasil Category:Poopers de Curitiba Category:YTPBR Category:Youtube poop Category:Memes Category:Memes pouco conhecidos no Brasil Category:YTPBR Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:2017 Category:Epic